harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elli (HM64)
Elli is one of the five eligible marriage candidates in Harvest Moon 64. She is a warm and generous young woman who runs the local bakery with Jeff, in addition to taking care of her ailing grandmother. Elli is a wonderful cook, and she particularly likes gifts of food items, such as eggs, milk, and fish. She will be flattered if you buy a cake or pie from the bakery. If you choose not to marry her, Jeff will fall in love with her, and the two will eventually marry. At some point during the game, if you talk to Elli's grandmother when she appears to be sleeping or if you talk to her on a festival day, she'll pass away. If she dies, it causes considerable grief to Elli and reduces her interest in her love life. Elli's father was a famous fisherman. 'Schedule' * Monday: Mountains near carpenter's house, near fisherman's tent, at the beach. * Tuesday-Saturday: In or just outside the bakery * Wednesdays, Saturdays: Mountains near carpenter's house, near fisherman's tent, beach, or flower shop Festivals: *Summer 1st, Fireworks Display: She will watch from the yard outside the bakery. To trigger the fireworks, you must go inside of the bakery, the door will be unlocked. *Winter 24th, Star Night Festival: She plays music at the church. *Winter 30th, New Years Eve: She will be at the church Gifts Loves: *Eggs *Cakes *Fresh Milk Likes: * Baked goods * Fish * Your dog Dislikes: * Bugs * Weeds, rocks, etc 'Events' 'Love' Elli is sick *If you have Elli at a green heart or above on a rainy day, she will catch a cold and you can pay her a visit to cheer her up if you go to the bakery. Requirements: Elli must be at a green heart or above, it must be raining. Dream *You'll have a dream (flashback) about feeling sick from eating mud pies. ~"I'll be the mommy and you be the daddy." "Honey, dinner is ready." ...Playing house...The girl made mud cookies... "No, don't eat it!" "Help! Somebody, daddy!" ...He got a stomachache and was sick in bed. ...Then...Then?~ After the dream, head on over to either to the left side of Flowerbud Village. There you'll see May and Stu playing house. Elli will talk to you and ask you if you remember anything about playing house with her. Tell her you do and she'll be happy with you. Requirements: Elli must be at a yellow heart or higher. Sprained Ankle *When Elli sprains her ankle, she's in the forest/mountain area. If you help her yourself, her afftection for you will go up. If you don't, Jeff, the bakery master, will carry her home. Requirements: Elli must be at a yellow heart or higher. Photo *On Fall 9th at night she will take you to make Moondrop potions in the mountains. Afterwards you will get a picture from the event in your mailbox. Requirements: Elli must be at a yellow heart and very close to a pink one. If you helped her during the sprained ankle event that should be high enough affection. Confession *Elli's confession will happen at the bakery, where she will ask to talk to you about "something". Requirements: Elli needs to be at a pink heart. 'Rival' Plump Girls *Elli and Popuri will be talking at the bakery. Elli will mention she is envious of Popuri's thinness and express her desire to lose weight. Elli leaves the room and Jeff comes in, having overheard their conversation, and says that her prefers plump girls. The One That Got Away *Elli and Jeff will be fishing in the mountains. Jeff hooks a big fish but it escapes, and he gets soaked in the process. Elli tells Jeff he looks younger with his bangs down, but Jeff doesn't hear her comment. 'Other' *When Elli's grandmother dies, she'll be very upset. Dancing with her and riding in the balloon during the Planting Festival will help her recover. Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters Category:HM64